Frosty the Fifth Marauder
by Tratie4thewin
Summary: Marauder era. AJ is a demigod werewolf with every intention of surviving at Hogwarts. Too bad the Fates don't agree. Slow updates, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New, fixed version!**

Look, I didn't ask to be a werewolf. But I did ask to go to Hogwarts instead of Salem, so I guess there's that. I'm Alice Joy, AJ to you, and this is my story.

I walked toward the Hogwarts Express, watching kids say goodbye to their parents. Those lucky ducks. They still had someone to say goodbye to. My mother was killed by the monster that ravaged my arm and made me a monster. My siblings were stuck in America, and my dad? That's a long story. Like, thousands of years long.

I slipped past the crowd and onto the train, looking for a compartment to sit in. These British wizards with their fancy transportation. Back in America, almost all the parents either drove their kid, apparated them, or Flooed them to school. In America, they also didn't call chips crisps. That was just confusing.

While I was thinking, I had run into some boy, about my age. He was mousy, pale, had shabby robes on, and was overall sad-looking. I mumbled a "sorry" and kept looking for a spot to sit.

I stuck my head into a compartment with three boys in it and said "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full and I don't want to sit with the girly girls over there."

"Sure. Hey, you look a little old to be a first year. How come we don't know you?" The kid who said that had REALLY messy black hair, glasses and brown eyes. He looked like the leader of the group. I shall call him Thing 1.

"Should you know me?" I asked.

This time, the one I dubbed Thing 2, a kid that also had black hair, spoke up. "Yeah, was know all the girls in our year. Especially the girls," he said with an exaggerated wink. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, get over yourself. Anyway what are your names? I can't exactly keep thinking of you as Things One, Two, and Three."

Thing 3 said something for the first time. "I'm Peter Pettigrew, that's Sirius Black, and James Potter," he stated, pointing at Things 2 and 1 in turn. "But there's also Remus Lupin, another friend of ours."

I almost laughed at that name. Actually, I did laugh, but it was more of a snort. "Remus Lupin? You do realize that _lupin_ translates almost directly to wolves, and Remus was one of the Roman heroes to be raised by Lupa the Wolf and goddess of wolves. I mean, that's a dead gi-" I stopped. These three might not know about his little "furry little problem", as I liked to call our shared condition. You see, I had gotten a letter before the school year started. It said:

 _Dear Miss Alice Joy Stoll,_

 _I am pleased to inform you that there is another student with lycanthropy at our school. His name is Remus Lupin, and he is in fourth year. You will join him in the Shrieking Shack upon the full moon._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

I didn't want to let out any secrets that weren't mine to tell. "Sorry, I tend to ramble. I'm Alice Joy Stoll, AJ to everyone who doesn't want to be gutted. I transferred here from Salem Academy of Witchcraft in America. Nice to meet you." They exchanged a look that clearly said "not yet." I wonder why? Maybe Remus had also gotten a letter? My thoughts were interrupted by a boy walking into the train car. It was the boy I had knocked down before. I got a closer look and realized that his face was scarred.

"I'm Remus Lupin, and you are?" He stuck out his hand to shake.

"Alice Joy Stoll, but everyone calls me AJ. Pleased to meet you." Unfortunately, he had stuck out his right hand, and my entire right arm was ravaged by the attack that turned me into a werewolf. So I held up my mangled arm and said "Sorry to disappoint, but I can't shake hands. Though, that is made up for by the fact that I don't have to do essays for a little while, until they find a way around it. You know, because I can't write..."

"You lucky little girl! I got detention for not writing an essay when I was petrified for a week! The teachers obviously favor girls." That was James.

"I may be a girl, but I can still kick your butt!"

"Why'd you transfer, anyway?" Peter inquired, changing the subject before it got messy. Probably a good idea, considering my temper.

"I didn't. They didn't _quite_ kick me out, but they practically begged me not to come this year."

"Why? What did you do?" Sirius asked.

"It might have been setting off Everlasting Dungbombs in the principal, sorry, Headmaster's, office, or maybe blowing up the third-floor girl's bathroom. It also could have been inviting the menagerie to the Winter Formal last year. You never know."

All four of them grinned. Sirius spoke for all of them, saying, "You, ma'am, just gave us some ideas. Care to help us carry them out?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Before the confusion starts up, I want to say that she actually IS a witch and she HAS been going to wizarding schools for the past few years. I also decided that they should all be fourth years, not third. So yeah.

* * *

After that...interesting…introduction, the train eventually got inspected. Unfortunately, we had spent the entire time laughing and joking around, and none of us had on our robes. Well, I didn't. The boys did. So while I was running around the compartment yelling "Shoot!" and other things I will not repeat, the other Marauders were sitting there laughing their butts off waiting for me. I turned around and gave them an 11-out-of-10 death glare, and they all shut up real fast. This time, it was me who doubled over laughing.

"Y-you should ha-have seen your faces! Priceless!"

"Where did you learn to glare like that?" Sirius said.

"Come to think of it, how's you blow up a bathroom but not the entire school?" Peter.

"And getting into the Headmaster's office undetected?" James.

"Is that even possible?" Remus.

I calmly watched them ask questions one after another, each finishing the thought of the one before them. At least I was calm on the outside. On the inside I was freaking out. What am I going to tell them? I can't exactly say, 'Oh, just from a son of Hades. Greek fire works wonders! And my dad's the god of thieves, so it was no biggie' You heard right. My dad's a Greek god, Hermes to be exact. But I can't just run around telling people that the Greek gods exist, I'd end up in an asylum.

"Summer camp, and mischief runs in the family. At camp, when people hear the name of Stoll, they quake in their boots at the pranking madness of Travis, Connor, and AJ!" I finished dramatically. "Either that, or they laugh at us running our butts off away from Katie Gardner. You have to meet them someday. Then again, if you do, the wizarding world may be wiped out for good, and shaving cream is better for pranking than whipped," I added. "Wait, what were we talking about?"

The others just watched in bewildered silence, until Remus burst out laughing. "ADHD?" he managed before breaking down again.

"Yep," I said. "ADHD and dyslexia." Another perk of being a demigod was the heightened awareness, but the dyslexia sucked.

Meanwhile, Sirius, James and Peter just looked even more confused. Remus sighed and said, "ADHD: attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. Causes random thought process and inability to sit still. Dyslexia: causes letters of words to mix up, or in extreme cases, fly off the page. In combination, it results in one heckuva school year. "

"Ya got that right! My boyfriend Sam from school promised he'd send me owls with prank supplies and tips along with a letter every week. The first one, to be opened on this train," I pulled a letter out of my pocket, "says, 'When in doubt, deny. If caught, run like heck.'"

They roared with laughter. Unfortunately, that caused a girl with dark red hair and shocking green eyes to open the door. "What have you gits been doing? Yes, Potter, the word 'git' does include you. You're the definition of git" I immediately liked this girl, whoever she was. Then, she turned to me. "Not to be rude, but who are you? You look about our age, but I've never seen you before."

"I'm AJ Stoll, American transfer. Prankster extraordinaire, halfblood, and registered class comedian."

"Lily Evans. And don't you mean class clown? That is the saying, right?"

"No, class comedian. The class clown is the kid who drops his pants at the Quidditch game, the class comedian convinced them to do it, then puts a picture on Facebook. And I thought only muggles used that term, or is it different in Britain?"

She looked offended for a second, then seemed to realize that I was genuinely curious and not calling her a muggle. "I'm a muggleborn, so I know those things. It also helps that I went to muggle school for 5 or 6 years."

"Ooh, I feel so sorry for you. Muggle school sucks. I also went for a few years, until my mom ran out of schools to send me and my brothers to. We got kicked out of all of them, until we started going to a magic school in Salem."

"Who're your brothers? And are they as annoying as my sister?" Lily asked.

"Probably more so. My brother's names are Travis and Connor. We're triplets(A/N: I know that they're not even twins, but bear with me!). You'll probably get to meet them later this year." I yawned. "How much longer?" Lily left.

Remus answered, looking apologetic. "About two more hours, sorry."

I groaned. "Two hours? How will I survive? You know what? I'm going to sleep. Wake me up when we get there, but be warned: I sleep like the dead." I curled up on the bench, pulled my jacket over me, and fell asleep fast.

* * *

*Dream*

It was a few years back, and I was exploring the meadow around my house at night. The dark had never really bothered me, so I did this fairly often. I, being a literal daughter of stealth, had managed to sneak out of the room I shared with my brothers without waking them up. At least, I was pretty sure I had. Connor had turned over as I walked by. It was about midnight on a beautiful cloudless night, so I picked up my sketchbook and began drawing the full moon above the flower-ridden field. I heard a rustling from the border of the forest.

"Connor, Travis, you can come out now. It's no use trying to sneak up on me." The rustling stopped, but there was no telltale giggles from my idiotic triplets. Was it even them?

"Travis? Connor? H-hello?" My voice was edging on panic. By then, I had known who I was, so it could well have been a monster. My hand began drifting toward one of the knives I kept on my person.

A twig broke. My eyes were darting, trying to find the source of the noise. Suddenly, a howl split the night, and something huge jumped on top of me, changing my life forever. A burning pain erupted in my right arm and coursed through my body, filling my vision with white dots. I screamed, shrieking like a banshee. I heard feet running toward me, and the weight suddenly lifted. I heard another howl, and another scream, a woman. My mother. I had to be strong. I got up painfully and picked my knife up off the ground. Travis and Connor should have been there by now, the screaming was enormously loud.

I summoned my last ounce of strength to stab the monster through the heart, but it didn't dissolve. It simply stopped moving. I didn't care. Mom was on the ground, bleeding out before my eyes. I watched as the light left her eyes and my adrenaline wore off. My last coherent thought before the world went black was, "What now?"

*End*

* * *

I opened my eyes to see four worried faces looking down at me.

"Whazzhapnin?" I managed, still in a daze from my nightmare.

Sirius spoke softly. "You were convulsing, and screaming. We tried to wake you up, but you flinched when we touched you. What happened?"

"Nothing. Just a nightmare. Nothing you need to worry about."

"Okay. Well we're here" They didn't believe me. They were right not to, of course. But still. I stood up and took a shaky breath. If this is how the year is going to be, then gods help us all.

* * *

A/N: Like it? Hate it? Doesn't matter, review!


	3. Chapter 3

The first person I saw, aside from the Marauders and Lily, was Severus Snape, or as I like to call him(because it annoys him to no end), Sevvie, my cousin/uncle/good friend/fellow camper. So I, as a girl who hadn't seen one of her best friends for a few months, ran up and tapped him on the shoulder, already scheming.

He turned around sneering, already halfway through a quite unoriginal insult by the time he recognized me. I clucked my tongue and said, "Now Sevvie, that's no way to greet an old friend, now is it?" But alas, my posh greeting was ruined by the enormous smile on my face and arms wide open to receive a hug.

His face broke into a wide smile that can't be faked. Then he schooled his expressions into stern and mocked me saying, "Now AJ, you should expect that by now, considering I AM your favorite person to argue with. Actually, you might want to learn to expect anything." I was instantly suspicious. A sly smile was breaking out on his face, and Severus Snape plotting anything will probably end in disaster.

"And that means-" I started warily, but never got to finish because he suddenly stooped down, picked up my tiny frame, and threw me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Severus Snape you #$%& #$ idiot put me down this instant! I get it, I'm a midget, now put me down! Or I'll call my brothers!"

"No! No need! I'll put you down just please not another month of pranks by the feared Stolls!" Needless to say, Sev put me down REAL fast. A month of the Stoll triplets pranks can do that to you. Not even him, a legacy of Hecate, could ward against us.

"Good. Now GROVEL BEFORE ME COUSIN. GROVEL IN THE PRESENCE OF MY AWESOMENESS!"

He had the nerve to laugh. "You are your father's daughter. And how am I you cousin again?" He gave a small smirk, knowing that I would never be able to explain it. That didn't stop me from trying, though.

"Well, your grandma is my grandfather's… Aunt? Twice removed? And third cousin? Heck if I know. Our family is extremely complicated. And I thought Annabeth had pounded the family tree into your thick skull by now," I finished, rapping him on the head with my knuckles on the words 'thick skull.'

His smirk only grew when I couldn't explain it. Unfortunately, the smirk fell off his face when he saw something behind me. I swear, I heard it hit the ground. I turned around to see what had upset him and saw only the Marauders. I looked between them, confused.

Finally I shattered the silence. "Umm, I can tell there's history I'm missing here! Care to tell me what it is?"

Sev almost spat out his next words. "AJ, remember those two bullies and their friends I was telling you about? This is them."

If I was shocked at that, I was horrified at the next words out of James's mouth. "AJ, why are you talking to Snivellus here? He's a good-for-nothing _Slytherin,_ for Godric's sake. No one likes him," he sneered, looking Sev in the eye.

Sirius decided to make a bad situation worse by adding, "Not even his family, who are probably worms just like him." I turned back to Sev.

"Did he just say what I think he said?" I spoke in a low voice, deadly calm. "Did he just say "not even his family?" And then proceed to insult us?" The contempt clear in Sev's eyes was answer enough for me.

I pulled out my wand. "Say it again," I dared him, "Say it again!" My voice had risen a little, and a caution sign may as well have been flashing over my head. I noticed Sev looked a little scared, but I didn't care.

"Can you say you have hundreds of cousins, all of which know your name and treat you like a brother? Can you say you have survived Hell with them? Can you say you blow things up at family gatherings, and no one gives a #$% 'cause they're _fighting for their_ _lives_? Can you? CAN YOU?!"

James and Sirius looked terrified, but I had already started and wasn't stopping any time soon. "WE CAN! HECK, WE CAN AND HAVE! SO NEXT TIME BEFORE YOU INSULT SOMEONE'S _FAMILY,_ MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO RELATIVES AROUND!"

I calmed down a bit before grabbing James's collar and hissing, "Especially _our_ family. Or there may not be a next time. Be glad only I heard. Grandfather's wrath is not something to be taken lightly." I spun on my heel, whipping James and Sirius with my longish red-brown hair and marched away, shooting the finger at them and dragging a stunned Sev behind me.

My little scene had almost caused us to be late for the carriages. Luckily they were still there, thestrals and all. I knew that thestrals existed and all but I had never seen them before. I knew more about them than the average wizard, though, because Dad invented them. He thought it would be a great prank to combine all of the Big Three's domains. Hence, a _horse_ (Poseidon) that could _fly_ (Zeus) that can only be seen by those who have seen _death_ (Hades). Yeah, granddad and uncles weren't too happy with him about that one.

However much I knew, I _really_ didn't expect them to start talking to me.

" _Milady, it is an honor to serve you today. I am Glory in the Dawn."_

"Oh, um, hello. Just take us up to the school, please. If it's not to much trouble."

" _No trouble at all."_

O.o.0.o.O

By the time we touched down at the school, all thoughts of the fight had slipped my mind and I was reeling at the sight of the beautiful castle I would be staying in for the next year or three. I didn't have long to marvel, though, because a middle-aged witch in gray robes was calling for me in the mass of students trying to enter the hallways.

I said a quick goodbye to Sev and fought through the crowd to her. I called, "Right here, ma'am!"

She turned to addressed me. "I am Professor McGonagall. If you would please follow me, I will explain the houses and the Sorting to you and the first years.

She led me to a wide hall with a group of eleven-year-olds huddled in the middle. Sadly, I was not that much taller than them, maybe a head. I joined them as she introduced herself and began.

"In a few moments I will lead you into the Great Hall to be Sorted into a house. The four houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, the brave, Ravenclaw, the wise, Hufflepuff, the loyal, and Slytherin, the cunning. Each of these houses has produced great witches and wizards, and you are Sorted into the house you best exemplify.

"While at Hogwarts, your house is like your family. You share common rooms, classes, and a Quidditch team, as well as triumphs and failures. Good behavior and correct answers will win you house points, and rule-breaking and overall idiocy will lose them.

"Now, I suggest you smarten yourselves up a bit before we enter the hall. I will retrieve you in a moment." She left, and all the kids straightened their robes or flattened their hair or something. I made sure my combat boots were tied and fixed my messy hair so that the blue streak was obvious. That's about all I managed to do before McGonagall came back. She lead us through a set of doors and into the Great Hall. And, man, did it live up to its name.


	4. Chapter 4

**A\N: Holy crap. It's been like 6 months. I'm so sorry to anyone that is actually reading this. I couldn't perfect this chapter, then list inspiration. I still don't like it very much, but I owe you guys an update.**

The Great Hall was incredible. Of course, it was nothing compared to Olympus, but still awesome. The ceiling looked like it opened up to the heavens, and there were candles floating randomly around.

"Dang! I could do so much with this! The candles could be replaced with ones that burn down to an explosive, or…" I whispered under my breath. I didn't even notice the really old guy with a beard about as long as I was tall until he started talking.

"I am Professor Dumbledore. Welcome to another year at this wonderful school! However, before we befuddle our minds with the delectable feast laid out before us, we have first years that must be Sorted! But even before that, I would like the Marauders to come forward and 'try on' the Sorting Hat." His blue eyes twinkled with either amusement or knowing. I'm betting both.

Anyway, curious murmurs rippled through the room. Only the Marauders didn't look confused. They looked shocked and a little panicked. It really was hilarious, because I knew that look. It was the one me and my brothers made when we were caught and forced to take the prank ourselves.

I started laughing. " _They rigged the hat, didn't they? I want to see this!"_ I thought as I pushed through the crowd of 11 year olds. The Marauders all gave the entire hall looks full of terror.

Remus addressed Dumbledore, saying, "But sir, there's only one Hat and four of us. Who will go first?"

Dumbledore only smiled and said, "Thank you for volunteering, Remus. Come here. And, ah, hand me your wand. We wouldn't want your spell to backfire, now would we?"

Remus looked absolutely terrified. He slowly walked up to the stool. He sat down like a robot. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head, the ghost of a smile barely visible on her face. The moment the Hat was on his head, it it's brim opened like a mouth. Instead of talking, however, a greenish yellow mist leaked out of it.

I admit, I panicked a bit. Hey, you can't blame me, the vapor looked a little too much like the Mist that came out of Rachel's eyes and mouth when she made a prophecy! Luckily, all the mist did was engulf Remus, the Sorting Hat, and the Marauders before disappearing. All it left behind was an awful smell.

I put the pieces together quickly. They had filled the Hat with skunk musk! That's going to be hard to wash out.

"Now, would you four be so kind as to sit down? I do believe you have some cleaning to do, as well. After the feast, no magic, before you wash yourselves off." Wow. Dumbledore could be cruel.

The teachers decided to move the Sorting to the edge of the stage thing where it didn't smell quite so bad. After the Hat finished it's extremely random sounding song (something about 'new mysteries' and 'unfinished quests,' both of which I had hoped to avoid this year) and gone quiet again, McGonagall stood up and said to us 'ickle firsties' as the poltergeist so eloquently put it, "When I call your name, you are to come to the stool and place the Sorting Hat on your head. It will then sort you into your House. Let the Sorting begin!"

Arnold, Holly was the first to be Sorted. She was a Ravenclaw. By the time McGonagall had called Craig, Justin, I had zoned out. In my head, I was debating which house I would be placed into. I was thinking Gryffindor or maybe Ravenclaw. Then again, I hardly knew anything about this school, so it was just as likely that I would be put in Hufflepuff or Slytherin.

What broke me out of my stupor was Prof. McGonagall calling my name. The last of the midgets had been sorted, so I stood out more than ever. I walked confidently up to the stool and sat, hearing the whispers from the other students.

" _Well well well, what do we have here?"_ The talking Hat was a surprise _,_ but I live in a world of myths and fairytales. 'Normal' just doesn't happen around me.

" _Another demigod? A daughter of Hermes! Don't get many of those. Usually it's Hecate. Hmm. No decisive, obvious traits, so I'll have to dig a little deeper."_ the Sorting Hat seemed to speak directly into my head.

I instantly threw up my mental walls. They were relatively strong from blocking out Travis and Connor on occasion. You know how we finish eachother's sentences like we can read the others' minds? We can. Our godly blood enhanced that area of magic.

" _Interesting, a natural Occlumens and Legilimens, but that may stem from you and your brothers' constant intrusions."_ I tried to keep up the mental walls, but the stupid hat found a way around them.

" _Quite clever, as well as kind. You have gone through much, though for a demigod you've had it rather easy. Still, it was more than you should have had to, and there are more troubles to come. Gryffindor would do you well. But you seek to prove yourself. To prove that you are just as good as your siblings and cousins, even without much godly power."_

I could hear the students murmuring to each other. A blush rose up on my cheeks when I realized that they were talking about _me._ I always hated being the center of attention. I had stage fright, and preferred pranks that don't put you on the spot. Out of everything that they said, I could only catch a few words, and ' _Hatstall'_ was most prominent among them. I wondered what the Hades that meant.

" _Ah, that only means that your Sorting has taken longer than 5 minutes. You truly are a difficult case. But what is this? Your fatal flaw is hubris. You want power, and think you can handle it. Slytherin would bring you to the top, but Gryffindor would bring you friends. But you also deserve a say. So what will it be? Bravery, or ambition? Friendship or power?"_

I thought of Sev, alone in Slytherin. And Regulus, Sirius' little brother, whom he still thought was redeemable. But then I thought of the Marauders, and of Lily, and an image shimmered in my mind. It was us, in ten years. I had one arm around Remus, who was chuckling, and the other around Sirius, who was giving me a noogie. Peter was smiling around a mouthful of cake. James and Lily were laughing, hand in hand, and Lily had a black haired baby boy on her hip. I was happy, we all were.

Then the image changed. It was still me, but I had sallow skin and sunken cheeks. I stood at the front of a room, next to a bald, pale, evil looking man. No, he was more like a snake. Sev sat at the table in front of me, along with many other unpleasant looking people. I couldn't tell much from the picture, except that I was powerful but absolutely miserable.

Another, more familiar voice rang through my head. I recognized it as my uncle Apollo's. " _These are your choices. This could determine the fate of both worlds, or else I could not intercede."_

My eyes sought out Sev's, and he gave me a look that said, " _If it's your choice,do the right thing."_

" _Alright, Hat. Put me where I_ won't _help end the magical world as we know it,"_ I thought. Immediately, the brim opened and the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So this is super short (seriously. I doubt this is even a thousand words, which is my goal for each chapter.) but I couldn't think of a better ending. But I looked at the traffic chart, and this had 359 views. And how many reviews? 7. That's pathetic. Don't be a ghost reader, review.**

The red and gold table erupted in cheers. I noticed that while the rest of the table started yelling immediately, the Marauders seemed hesitant. I wondered why, then felt incredibly stupid and guilty as I remembered our fight. I went and sat by them (there was plenty of room, they really stank!) as the food appeared.

They looked surprised. "Don't you hate us now or something?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, about that. I'm really sorry for exploding like that, and I'll explain why it happened later. Just, in the future, please avoid the subject of family unless it's Travis and Connor. I've had some bad experiences with cousins and half-siblings. And besides, hate? Ain't nobody got time for that!" I finished, fake-smiling

Remus and Peter laughed, while James and Sirius looked confused. "I'll explain later," Remus said, "But for now, how can you stand this smell?" He wrinkled his nose and coughed.

"You set off enough pranks involving horrible scents, as well as enduring really strong perfume 24/7 for three months of the year, and you get used to it. Definitely use more than one cleaning spell. Skunk spray is stubborn."

I looked down at my plate, admiring the food before promptly shoving it down my throat. Peter and I had a burping contest, and I was winning until Remus interrupted.

"Are you to really doing this?" he asked.

"Of course, what did you expect? I grew up with two boys!"

Peter jumped in, saying, "And I _am_ a boy!"

Remus gave us a look. Then he sighed, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like 'Am _I_ really going to do this?' and put me to shame with the loudest belch I have ever heard.

I gaped at Remus. The rest of the Marauders laughed.

I got a couple weird looks before a random girl in a cut-off Hogwarts uniform skirt that had to be pushing the dress code sauntered up. And I mean she literally sauntered, like she was too good for normal walking.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the new girl, Alice, was it? I'm, Amelia, Amelia Johnson, surely you've heard of me or my mother, Katrina?" Her voice was so girly it made me want to slap her. Something was off about it, though, like it wasn't her natural voice. I stared at her blankly, because I knew that's what would annoy her most. I have a talent for knowing exactly which buttons to push to send someone over the edge. What can I say, she was really getting on my nerves, and that's not a good place to be. She did look a little familiar, though, almost like a memory from a previous life.

"If you don't know who _I_ am, you're dumber than you look, and that's got to be hard to do. So why don't you go back to your friends, loser." I looked at the boys. They looked as confused as I felt.

Sirius voiced our thoughts. "Um, Amelia? We stink. Literally. And what happened to-"

"Shut it, Sirius." He shut up so fast, it looked like his mouth was forced closed. She glared at him, then turned back to me. Her blue -or were they green?- eyes flashed hurt, then resolve. Her voice took on a different, more natural tone. "I thought you were different than the others, AJ, I really did."

If anything, I was more confused. "Pardon?" I asked.

"Amelia Johnson, Amy Johansson. Oddball of Cabin 10. Ring any bells?"

I sat there open-mouthed until I finally found my voice. I still couldn't quite remember, but from what I could, she used to be a tomboy, not a part of the pink-wearing, skirt-clad masses. "Wow. Amy. You've… You've changed. I didn't even recognize you!"

"No, you didn't, and you still don't. Yes, I've changed, and yes, I disappeared. But I thought at least you would remember me. You were supposed to be my friend, AJ. I really thought you were different," she finished softly. She shook her head and walked back to her seat. Right then, I knew I was in trouble. After all, Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Then, she did something unforgivable.

She turned back to me and yelled, "Oh, and I was cheating on Connor!"


End file.
